Things I learned from Marching Band
by Lisha Jan
Summary: Random stuff that is very important to being in marching band. i.e. how loopy people are at 2 in the morning! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is really random crap, but of course so is Marching band. **

Things I learned in band camp:

Being snappy can hurt

Don't give Scott food, it will make him crazy.

If you do give him food, know that he will say some things that are really really weird!

When playing Sardines in the school, don't let people forget about you.

Be in the right place at the right time.

Always observe the suzi rules.

What happens in trombone sectionals stays in trombone sectionals.

Sock sliding is a good way to fill up your spare time.

Take five minute breaks every five minutes so that when the band director comes around, you can honestly say you're taking a break when all you're really doing is playing around.

Marching band is your family.

Live life like everyone is watching but you don't notice because you're too busy watching the drum major.

When Toilet Papering the trumpets don't let them know you're coming until it's too late…

Snack timejam session.

You can fit 12 chairs around the average cafeteria table.

Don't eat the yellow snow.

Wear dark sunglasses so the drum major can't see your eyes.

It is possible to sleep at attention.

Things I learned on band trips:

The best time for trying out your stand up comedy routine is at 2 in the morning

Saying pudding at 2am is hilarious

Know exactly how long it takes to get from the trailers to the stadium.

Make sure all your buttons are buttoned before going on to the field.

Have someone check all your buttons before you go on the field.

The best time to get advice from Seniors is on a bus at midnight.

I yell obscenities in my sleep.

Don't believe everything your section leader says.

When all else fails, do happy jacks!

Finals is the time for the final shake down.

If you put lotions on your hands then put your gloves on, your gloves will still smell like lotion two months later.

If you want to lose someone in the mall, make sure you are near the band director.

Don't drink Dr. Pepper to stay awake.

Get on the good side of the band moms.

Let the drum major blame you.

Don't call people nick-names given to them at 1 am.

**A/N: In case you were wondering, Scott is my Drum Major. And the suzi rules are basically one main rule: When at competitions always hit on members of the opposite gender.**


	2. What I learned from Spring Trip

Things I learned on Spring Trip:

Things I learned on Spring Trip:

Doing four parades in one day is awesome!

Charter buses are way more comfortable

Don't open the windows on the highway

You're not marching right unless it hurts to breathe

Don't sit in the wet grass in your uniform

Don't be surprised when your two best friends like each other

Baseball games are great for catching up on sleep

Seattle has a lot of tunnels

Memorize your music before the parade

You gradually get better the more parades you do

Don't ever let people say that you are weak

You really shouldn't let people hit on your drum major

Always address your section leader "Oh great and wise section leader!" right before you insult them

Sit by friends on the bus

Don't try to play complicated card games on the bus

Cotton candy in the hands of trumpets will be really disgusting

Sitting on the bus doing nothing for an hour is really boring

Everyone will be cranky after staying up way past lights out

Don't wake sleeping people to tell them something very random, they won't take it very well

You will be sunburned and tired after a day of marching

Everyone has hat hair after four parades

When you finally get to change, you will feel so nice

You will be sad when the seniors are celebrating hanging up their uniforms for the last time

Band moms pick really good restaurants for you to eat at

Continental breakfast is really gross

Don't answer the phone at 6 in the morning

Band moms are nice

The best hugs happen when you're in your marching band uniform

When you're on a band trip, you never want it to end


End file.
